


Hurt Me

by flickawhip



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cast: </p><p>Sarah Newlin<br/>Pam Synford De Beaufort </p><p>Just a... thing.  Sorta picks up post the finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - In The Dungeon

"GO AWAY..."

The words burst from Sarah's mouth loud and clear, her sobs wracking her already sore and weakened body. She knows she's going crazy but Steve Fucking Newlin won't leave her alone. She knows he's dead but he won't leave her alone. 

"LEAVE ME ALONE... PLEASE..."

The doors slam shut behind someone and she shivers, hating it. Hating what she's become. She had wanted something else, some kind of hope... instead she's... well, she's a blood donor, a pet... a slave... and she hurts. She hurts so much. One more bite and she may try to just end it... enough is enough. There's silence, broken only by her sobs. Then she appears... Pam. 

"Let me go... _please..._ please let me go."

She hates the brittle tone of her voice, how much it shakes and yet she can't help begging. Pam is staring at her with a slight smirk of amusement. 

"Not happening.... who the hell were you yelling at anyway?"

" _Steve..._ "

The word is almost a whine and Pam laughs softly. 

"You know he's dead... right?"

"Just... let me go, please."

"No."

Pam leaves and she screams, desperate, sobbing pathetically.


	2. Chapter 1 - Breaking Down

Sarah's screams are getting louder by the night and, much as Pam knows she can't let the bitch leave, she does what she can to chase at least a little of the woman's fears away. She never says it, but she's starting to worry. 

Sarah's scream tonight is loud, horribly pained and Pam feels... something. She doesn't know quite what. The door slams behind her and Pam finds she's staring at the other woman, Sarah's bites don't heal sometimes and now she's covered in scabs and sores. 

" _Please..._ "

The woman's word is whimpered. 

Pam sighs, rolls her eyes and raises an arm to her fangs, tearing just enough to draw blood, lazily tracing small amounts over the bites, feeling Sarah's breath falter and smirking a little. 

"Relax. You need to heal."

Sarah's eyes flicker to her fangs, then her arm, then away and Pam snarls, stepping towards the girl and pressing the wound to Sarah's lips, snarling softly as the woman begins to drink. She gives just enough to calm her then pulls back. 

"Thank you."

The pathetic tone of the woman's voice brings another smirk to her and Pam shrugs. 

"You need to heal."

What she doesn't say is that the more Sarah drinks the easier it is for her to feel what Sarah feels and that now she can openly invade the woman's mind. Sarah's hair is tangled and she looks tired. Despite herself Pam feels a little guilty. She snarls again and leaves, her voice husky. 

"Get some sleep."


	3. Chapter 2 - Humanity

Sarah's scream wakes Pam despite it being dawn, she sounds both panicked and miserable and she's sobbing pathetically. Pam moves with vampire speed towards the woman, dragging her back behind her, snarling in the face of the young man staring at her. 

"Who the _fuck_ are you?"

"J...Jason. Jason Stackhouse..."

"Get OUT."

Jason nods once, then flees, slamming out through the tunnel that Pam knows his sister broke open for him again. 

Pam's eyes flicker over Sarah's face and she sighs, yanking the chains loose, pulling Sarah with her into the coffin, locking them both in, her voice dark and husky. 

"Woulda thought you'd have gone with him..."

" _Never._ "

Fire flickers in Sarah's eyes and Pam sighs, shrugs and curls around her, holding her tightly. 

"Sleep."

Sarah blinks, clearly about to ask a question before sighing and shutting her mouth, giving in to the fact that at least now she's not stood upright as she sleeps, even if Pam's grip isn't exactly gentle.


	4. Chapter 3 - Don't Cry

Pam wakes early in the night, waking Sarah who mutters a sleepy 'Nuuuh' before waking, fear instantly in her eyes. 

"Come on..."

Pam tugs the woman to the chains, locks her in and runs an almost territorial hand through her hair. 

"You _fuckin'_ stink."

"Whatever."

Pam smirks slightly. 

"Bitchy."

"You'd know."

" _Shut up._ "

Sarah snarls slightly but falls silent. 

"Two clients tonight..."

Sarah's eyes flicker with something close to panic and Pam forcibly inhales, growling softly. 

" _Relax._ They won't hurt you too much. That's why I'm here."

The clients prove to be vicious and Pam feels the pain radiate as the second bites close to the first client's mark, Sarah's shriek letting her know it's Sarah's pain she's feeling. 

Pam stays silent, let's the client drink for the full minute then pulls him away. He snarls, latching back onto Sarah's leg and drawing a scream from her. Pam this time doesn't flinch, slamming him down so hard she can feel his body vibrate. 

"You won't _ever_ feed from her again. _Get out._ "

As the pain recedes Pam can hear Sarah's weak sobs, the woman is sagging from her wrists, exhaustion and pain clear in her eyes. Pam growls, tearing her fangs against her own wrist and smoothing her own blood against Sarah's bites, hating herself for feeling so damn guilty. Sarah's still sobbing and Pam growls again, pressing her wrist to the woman's mouth, supporting her head this time, forcing Sarah to drink a little. Sarah's sobs slowly recede and Pam sighs, releasing her from the chains, scooping the woman up and carrying her into a corner where they have set up a sort-of bathroom. She leaves Sarah there in the bath, pulling the sheet across the area and stripping Sarah down, lifting her from the bath long enough to pour the woman a bath, letting her wash in silence. Once Sarah is done she dries her a little roughly, re-dressing her in clean clothing and clamping her back in the chains, ignoring Sarah's cries as she moves away to empty the bath and place Sarah's dirty clothing in a washer for Ginger to clean later. She moves away to find Eric, she needs to have permission to take the girl with her to her coffin when the morning comes. 

Eric seems confused and, eventually, agrees. Neither of them expects what happens when Pam settles Sarah beside her with a rough pull, Sarah letting out a yelp and collapsing down almost on top of Pam, Pam's snarl softer than usual. Sarah, however, scrambles back up, moving with surprising speed to kick her shoes loose, padding across the cold floor to the washer, ignoring Pam at her side as she sets the washer in motion, sighing slightly at Pam's shock. 

"What? Ginger feeds me... you two just use her."

Pam snickers softly, moving away to grab a couple things for Sarah before herding her back into the coffin, surprised by how meekly Sarah gives in. As the door shuts Pam feels a tearing at her heart. Something is going to happen. 

When they rise that night, she is alone. Eric's coffin is open and there's nothing but blood there. 

Pam weeps, openly, unable to stop herself. Sarah shocking them both by dropping to her knees beside Pam, brushing tears away gently, her arms gentle around Pam. Despite everything, she hates seeing Pam cry. 

That is the first time either of them realizes what is happening... 

They are starting to love each other.


End file.
